creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lampy The Lamp Lamp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Train.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 16:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for continuing to reupload your deleted page after being warned twice. Please listen to warnings from now on. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:19, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: It wasn't an accidental block, I did clearly state (twice) that you would be blocked if you reuploaded the story. You did so and, thus, were blocked. With regards to the actual reasons your story was deleted, it wasn't because of formatting, it was because it didn't meet the quality standards. You may wish to read this page for some information on how to imrpove it & submit it to the writer's workshop for more specific tips on how to improve it. To fix the formatting errors, don't indent your paragraphs and post your story in source mode - you can switch to source mode by going to and changing the "preferred editor" to "source editor". | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :The quality standards is our set of rules for the minimum standards pages must meet in order to be uploaded to the wiki. I've linked the page showing them above, but I'll link it again here - Quality Standards. :I can't go into much detail as to the actual specific reasons for the deletion right now, but it was mainly because of a poor plot, underdeveloped characters, highly unrealistic dialogue and many grammar errors. :I would suggest you post your story to the Writer's Workshop, where someone can give you an in depth review of what's wrong. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I have to ask, what do you mean? Literally everyone in real life said the exact opposite of that. I showed that to at least 20 people and they all said it was all great, characters were awesome, grammar was great, plots and twists were great, and there's barely any dialouge. Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:24, April 23, 2015 (UTC) That is likely because they don't have as high of standards as ours. This in not for debate. You will fix what is needed, and that is that. Unless you don't want to try to post it anymore. -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 18:02, April 23, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords